


Regicide

by KathrynShadow



Series: Contracts [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Assassination, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: Why anyone this far north could be important enough to kill was beyond Kat. Why they had to be killed byher,specifically, was even more so.--Tumblr RP your-character-killing-my-character prompt.





	Regicide

Why anyone this far north could be important enough to kill was beyond Kat. Why they had to be killed by  _ her _ , specifically, was even more so.

Everything was cold and white-grey, from the landscape to the people, with occasional flashes of brown, and half of it was too damned  _ open _ . Katarina felt exposed, watched—a splash of blood red stark against the endless snow, even though she knew that the Freljord was actually one of the safer places for her to be.

Too open for her to hide, certainly. But also too scattered for anyone to care about her, and too focused on its own conflicts to bother with hers. She made it all the way to her destination without being confronted and she didn’t know whether she felt better or worse about that.

Didn’t matter, though.

Katarina didn’t doubt that Ashe’s people were well-trained, for the Freljord. (She  _ did _ have a few doubts about whatever guardian ghost Ashe was supposed to be buddies with, but she didn’t dismiss the concept completely. Weirder things went on in Runeterra, after all.) But, well… they didn’t know much about  _ her _ . For all they knew, the faint noise of her  _ shunpo _ was just an ember popping from a dying fire.

She didn’t breathe as she crept into Ashe’s tent. The queen was travelling, although whether for war or diplomacy was difficult to tell in the Freljord (they seemed to show up equally armed and angry for both, which was at least one thing she could understand about this godawful place); either way, she was alone, a lump of fabric topped with a loose spray of hair.

Absently, Katarina wondered if Tryndamere was wandering around anywhere. She hoped she wouldn’t actually get the chance to find out.

In the dark and the bitter cold, the legends surrounding the sleeping woman felt more plausible; when Kat raised her knife, kneeling by Ashe’s side, she almost expected to be struck down by some unseen long-dead spirit. But her hand closed over Ashe’s mouth, and her blade slipped through Ashe’s neck, and her knee pressed down on Ashe’s stomach to keep her from struggling as she died in silence, and no such vengeance came.

So much for Avarosa.


End file.
